custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
A Vast World
A Vast World is the first story in the Darker Arc. Story Prologue The Arrum species had lived in relative peace on Indarus for years. That wouldn't last. From their settlement, a blinding blast of light engulfed the land, destroying all that it touched. A few moments after it so abruptly appeared, it shrank and returned to whoever summoned it. All the Matoran on Kiri Nui had seen it and wondered what it was. Argon and Arohni were asked again and again in that day and the one following. They had no answer. Arohni suspected it was from a settlement of a species thought to be a myth, the Arrum. The Matoran wouldn't believe it, and kept bothering the Turaga. Little did they know that there was only one survivor. Chapter One Adert looked up. The sky was blue and the clouds grey, but that didn't make sense. The clouds on Indarus were never grey. The black and red armored being frowned. How did he know that if he didn't remember his own life? The Tryna- wearer sat up, and surveyed his surroundings. He was lying in the remains of a village. Oddly enough, it felt familiar to him, as if he lived here. Adert stood up, his armor shining in the burning sun. He quickly glanced around, hoping to find someone other than himself in the ruined settlement. There wasn't anything that inferred there were beings living here. Not even graves. The being looked at the damaged village, hoping to find some way how it could have happened. He found that it seemed to happen from a blast of some kind, but he couldn't figure out where it was from… Other than himself. The blast seemed to have originated from the clearing he lay in, but he didn't believe he had done it. "I do, right?" The ground didn't have an answer for him. Chapter Two After getting over his shock, Adert had slept. He had been tired, as if he had expended some of his energy. Afterword, he had scrounged for some form of supplies that could help him to survive, but mostly food, water, or medicine. He found most of the supplies, plus a few Kanohi. The being didn't know how he knew what they were, or why they were sitting in the village, but he kept the masks anyway. "The masks could help me later, if I can even use them…" He didn't know what the masks could do, so he attempted to find out what each Kanohi's powers were. A purple one with scopes allowed him to see farther, while the brown one with odd spikes enhanced all of his other senses. The red mask didn't help him very much, until he fell into the surrounding sea. The white one gave him a shield, while the blue one greatly weakened him. The sliver and blue mask drowned out all sounds, save his own, and the last Kanohi felt strange. He knew what it was, and who it was for. The Kanohi Iden was meant for him. It was coloured like his own armor, and had his name inscribed inside it. He took all the supplies, and put them in his pack. It was time to leave. Chapter Three There was a reason why Kiri Nui meant "Great Forest". The endless sprawl of trees and wildlife was massive. It had taken nearly an hour or two for Adert to get into the forest, but now it was impossible to get out. The red and black armored being checked his pack many times, mostly because of the Kanohi, but also so he knew how much supplies he had left. Adert silently cursed. He didn't have much food left, and he was growing hungry. Having to lug everything on his frail body didn't help either, and the sword was starting to slow him down. The being had found it in a small hut outside of the village. Inside, he had found many thing, most of them being items commonly in homes. But there was something puzzling. He found a entire wall covered in photographs, most of which featured him. One had a figure in a silver Akaku, while another had three figures, all laughing about something. One of the figures had a Hau, while another had a blue mask of Possibilities, and lastly, the one in the middle had an orange Ruru. There was one picture that caught his eye. It had him and a female, adorned in white and blue, on his shoulders. The being knew her, and knew she was gone. Adert had turned away, and then saw the sword. He had taken it, knowing it was his. Adert stopped at a clearing, unsure of where to go next. He heard a rumble, and looked up. The grey clouds had begun to rain. He smiled, in spite of himself, and outstretched his arms. A dark shadow charged him, knocking the being to the ground. Adert tumbled, then yelled and drew his sword. He hit the beast across the nose, then cut its left flank. The beast growled, then ripped the pack off of the being. It threw the pack into the bushes, and growled at the being. Adert blocked, ready for the beast. It had already dashed off, however. Adert was left there, standing alone in the rain. Chapter Four The being stood there, breath heavy, until he started to move again. He gathered up what supplies were left after the fight. The armored being wasn't quite sure what had happened. The beast was a Rahi, one adorned in black and gold. Adert let out a string of curses, and threw everything at the base of a tree. He ripped off his mask of Reanimation, and threw it at the rough bark of the tree. He ran his fingers through his hair, then sighed. He sat at the base off the tree, his free arm hanging limply at his side. "I don't even know what I've done… And I already hate myself for it." Why had he done that? What had possessed him to go into a fit of rage? For once, he didn't know. He feared he was losing it. That he wasn't quite right. Perhaps he had lost his mind in the explosion. He didn't know. He just knew he had to find something, anything that was here. Otherwise, Adert would just die out. Chapter Five The sun was bright, yellow and orange blending together. Adert blinked. How long had he been asleep? The being got up. His Tryna was next to him, half in the dirt. Adert picked up the Kanohi, brushed it off, and put it on his face. He looked around, realizing that he had taken too long. Adert needed to find civilization. The only problem was that he didn't know where anything was. He then remembered of of his Kanohi, the brown one. It had sharpened his senses. The being quickly dug through his pack, until he found the mask. Adert donned the brown mask, and looked down. He saw footprints, smaller than his own, heading in the opposite direction he had came from. The being smiled, and put his Tryna back on. He headed in the direction of the footprints, certain that he would find something better. ---- Sarno sighed. Arohni had run off, writing in his "book". Why couldn't he be more like the last Chronicler? Sarno shook his head, knowing he would be forced to find Arohni. A rustling in the bushes brought the Av-Matoran back to his senses. Sarno drew his knife, turned to face the threat, and licked his lips. It had been awhile since his last kill, which was only a Rahi. He was hoping to find an Arrum, the awful beasts. The Matoran had met one during his travels, and instantly disliked her. Sarno had left her at the mercy of wild Rahi, unsure of her fate. Unfortunately for the sadistic Matoran, this was no Arrum. This was the Toa Argon of Fire, Artagh. Sarno sighed, and sheathed his dagger. Artagh looked puzzled. "What are you out here for?" The Av-Matoran snarled, then replied. "That damn friend of yours wanted to see the forest. Now he's gone missing." Artagh groaned. "Again? I just took him out here yesterday." Sarno grimaced. The Po-Matoran had to be hiding something, with his tales being an added bonus. "Think you can find him? You really haven't used that fancy mask of yours." The Toa of Fire cringed. His pride was grand, and Sarno constantly attacked it. "Fine." Artagh activated his Arthron, and he found Arohni. The Matoran wasn't very far, but he was almost near another person. It was about the size of a Toa, but Artagh didn't recognize the being. "That way. Fast." Chapter Six "Grahh. This forest is endless!" Adert hadn't made great progress trekking his way across the forest, heading in the wrong direction several times. He sighed, and made a few disgusted sounds, then glanced toward the sun. "Ah. Sun's bright." The being smiled, then looked down at his outstretched hand. "Let's try out that new... power... I found, eh?" A shining light erupted around Adert's hand, then intensified. The being winced, and jerked his head away from his light. He put his other arm in front of his face, to block the white, blinding element. Eventually, he absorbed it, and glanced back at the sun. "Agh. You've beaten me once again," said the being, unaware of the Matoran next to him. "Uh, who beat you, sir?" Adert looked at the source of the sound, surprised to see a "Matoran" sitting there, a book and pencil in his hands. "Please, sir," said the Po-Matoran, intent on figuring out who Adert was. "I've got to know. Really. I've got to write it down." ---- "Mata Nui." breathed out the Toa of Fire. Sarno looked astonished, and Artagh was certain that he had the same look. 'A blinding light can do that to you.' thought the recently changed Toa. "Come on." Sarno looked at Artagh with the same look on his face, still greatly confused. "You want us to go to that. Towards the light. Possibly to something much worse then Rahi." Artagh sighed. "Arohni probably went towards it. Besides, I saw a figure, maybe a Toa, close to him. Can't get much worse." Sarno frowned, fairly certain that everything could go wrong, but Artagh wasn't going to let him say anything. The Toa of Fire walked off, intent on finding his friend. ---- "Right..." Adert wasn't sure how the Matoran had got here, because Adert was sure that he was very far from the footprints. "First question. Are you an Arrum, or something else? Next, where are you from? Are you..." Adert silenced the tan Matoran, having questions of his own. "I don't know. That answers all your questions. Now, who are you, you... you... Agh!" The being picked up a rock, and threw it into the bushes. "Mata Nui! Mah head! What is wrong with you, yah..." Artagh came out of the bushes, with Sarno suddenly becoming silent. The four had a stood across from another, with only Arohni not looking at the newcomers. "What? Ah, hello, Artagh, Sarno." Sarno drew his knife, ready to kill the Po-Matoran. Artagh put his hand in front of the Av-Matoran. "Arohni, get over here. You've had enough adventures today. We're going back to the village." Arohni frowned, clearly unhappy. "A village? Finally, some civilization!" Adert let out a "whoop", startling the Matoran. "Yesh! Ha! You take that, you!" Artagh looked skeptical. "Who are you?" Adert frowned. Why was everyone asking who he was? "I'm Adert. And you are?" Each told the being their name, Sarno adding about what Adert was. "You an Arrum?" Adert looked perplexed. "And that would be a... what exactly?" Arohni sighed. "Argon can tell you, but you have to come along with us." Adert started to whoop, but Artagh silenced him with his sword. "Not again." Adert shrugged, happy to finally find someone. Even if they were slightly odd. Chapter Seven Adert's legs hurt. They hadn't been walking very long, but his legs still hurt. In fact, Sarno was getting tired of hearing the being complain. "Please? If you say 'no', why?" The Arthron wearer was grumbling, and said a few things under his breath to Arohni. From the Po-Matoran's face, Sarno suspected that he wasn't going to write down what Artagh had said. "Fine. Who cares. Can you at least tell me what an Arrum is now?" Artagh stopped. Arohni looked back at Adert, confusion on his face. Sarno spoke, his voice laden with hatred. "Awful beasts. Like a Toa, but 'organic.' Worse thing yah heard, ain't it?" Adert looked devastated. Artagh was ready to stab Sarno. "Hey, Sarno, thought I heard something over that way." The Av-Matoran drew a knife then dashed off to where the Toa of Fire had pointed. Arohni sighed. "Sorry. He's, um, sadistic. Yeah..." Adert wasn't any less confused. Sarno seemed to have a hatred for most beings, something Adert didn't quite understand. He was about to ask Artagh why, but he was already far ahead of them, not caring whether Adert was behind him or not. ---- Argon waited at the gates. He had a strong feeling that Arohni would be returning, along with good news. Then again, Sarno as with the Po-Matoran. Good news wasn't around that Matoran. Argon saw a flash of red and tan, along with maroon. The Turaga frowned. He ran over to Artagh, and stood in front of the Toa of Fire. "Who is this?" The newcomer looked from behind Artagh, his Tryna having a straight line in place of an expression. "I'm Adert, light-user, forest-wanderer, and confused." Artagh looked behind him, his expression agape, while Arohni did as well. To be truthful, the entire village was staring. "What?" Adert glanced behind him, excepting to see something behind him. "Is Sarno there, or something?" Argon motioned for Adert to join him, and told the villagers to continue doing work. Adert wasn't sure if he could trust these people, but they were his only hope at survival. He didn't want to do this again, if he would ever be given the chance. Epilogue Adert hated sand. It was everywhere in the hut, on the bed, in his mask. The Toa of Light sighed. Argon had told Adert who he was, where he had come from, and explained Kiri Nui. 'You see, I was the only a Toa then. I became a Turaga, in order to help them.' Argon was tired. Something was in his mind, and it was eating him from the inside. Adert sat up, and made a tangible ball of light. The Toa dimmed it, then tossed it up in the air. It wasn't every day that you were told your life purpose, and asked to join a secret organization. Argon wanted Adert to be the Toa of Light in the Order Of Mata Nui's team. He sighed. Adert wanted the room to be devoid of light, so he couldn't see his own expression. Oddly, the darkness increased. He frowned, and flexed his fingers. Seemed he wasn't just a Toa of Light. Adert could control the shadows as well. ---- "Hey! Wait up!" Argon spun around, to see what Adert wanted. Mietr; the Toa Argon of Ice, and Haoel; the Toa of the Green, did as well, with bored expressions on their faces. Adert stood in front of the Turaga, heaving, while bent over. "I... Huff... Came to... Haaag... Join you... Feh." Argon's yellow Hau beamed with a smile, and he took Adert's hand. ' "Thank the Great Spirit! I knew you'd join us, oh, she'll be very exited to meet you!" "What... Who... Fah..." A large boat crashed into the shore, jolting most Matoran. Aboard were four Toa, each different from the rest. A green and silver one turned to a Toa of Iron, and laughed. "Ah, it's good to be home! Don't you think so, Lamian? Kartoro's back! Piroi and Orrium owe me a hundred widgets each!" Two Matoran groaned, while a Onu-Matoran clapped them on the back. "Told you so. Kartoro always wins a bet." Adert knew where he was heading, for once. Time for him to enjoy this vast world. Characters *Adert *Several other Arrum. **Wilora *Arohni *Sarno *Artagh *Argon *Matoran Villagers *Kartoro *Lamian Trivia *The idea of combining Kiri Nui and Indarus was Darker511's brother's idea. *The Prologue and First chapter were written by Darker511 at different points at his school. **Due to this, the paper has many stains and rips in it. **However, Darker511 has repeatedly said out loud that, "...It doesn't matter, oh so long as it's legible." *The Kanohi in chapter are listed here, in order. **A purple Akaku **A brown mask of Sensory Aptitude **A red Kaukau **A white Hau **A blue mask of Undeath **Some fanon Kanohi Darker511 made **A red and black Iden *The figures mentioned in chapter three are indented to be based off of users. **The only two exceptions are Adert and Wilora. See Also Category:Darker Arc Category:Stories